


Can You Imagine?

by wesawbears



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Three years after the Great War and two after their wedding, Sansa and Theon are forced to deal with Robb's memory after an argument with Arya.





	Can You Imagine?

“I just can’t understand,” Arya was saying, though the calm of her voice belied her anger, “why you’ve invited him in and forgiven him for killing our brothers.”

Sansa’s gaze remained steely. “Bran is alive. And Rickon-” she swallowed. “Rickon was killed by Ramsay. You know that.”

Arya rolled her eyes, as though Sansa was some irritating child forgetting her lessons. “I know that. I just find it curious that you seem to have forgotten we had another brother.”

Sansa stilled. “Theon didn’t kill Robb.”

“He might as well have, though. Robb was as good as dead the second Winterfell was taken.”

“The Boltons took Winterfell.”

“But he helped.”

Sansa pursed her lips. “Arya, it was years ago. If Theon could take back what he did, he would. But as it is, none of us can and we’ve all suffered enough.”

Arya’s eyes hardened. “You want to forget so badly. But you didn’t see him. I did. I saw our brother, dead, with his head gone. So I can’t forget. But how nice it must be for you, sister.” 

With that, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Sansa scrubbed her hand over her face and sank into one of the large chairs, feeling far older than her nineteen years. She knew choosing Theon to marry was an unpopular choice. Gods know Jon had tried everything to convince her to choose anyone else, but there was no one else she knew for a fact would not hurt her. She didn’t know what had compelled her towards him, but so far in their marriage he had been honorable, keeping his distance until requested and Sansa had been grateful. 

He wasn’t the same Theon she’d known in her childhood, but he wasn’t the broken shell she’d met later either. She was not the same girl either though, nor was she a hostage. She was the Lady of Winterfell and he was her husband. She had made her choice and would not be shamed for it.

As if he could sense her thoughts, she heard the thump of his cane as he entered the Great Hall. He didn’t necessarily need it to get around, but it made things easier and Sansa had managed to convince him to set aside his pride enough to use it when no one else was around to judge and his feet were particularly bothering him.

“Are you alright, my lady?” he asked cautiously, moving closer without touching.

She smoothed back her hair. “I...am as well as I can be. Arya just left.”

He nodded in understanding. “What did she say?”

Sansa gestured for him to sit. He did so with some difficulty and looked at her imploringly. After a breath, she said, “Arya thinks that by marrying you I’m being disrespectful to Robb.”

He swallowed and she saw the slight tremor of his hands. She laid her hands across his and he stared at their joined hands for a moment.

After a few minutes, he asked softly, “How can you stand to touch me?”

She thought for a moment, of a time when she wouldn’t and how far they had come and how much had changed. Taking his hand fully in hers, she said, “Because I’ve seen monsters, and you, Theon Greyjoy, are not one.”

“But the things Arya mentioned...I did them. And I meant it when I said I didn’t want forgiveness for it.”

“Robb would have forgiven you.”

His head snapped up to meet hers. “Don’t say that.”

“Why? It’s true.”

He shook his head until she turned it to face her with gentle fingers. “He would have forgiven you. Because he was Robb, and you’re Theon, and that was how it worked.”

“You make it sound so simple.”

“It is that simple,” she said forcefully. “It can be.”

“I hope you’re right,” he said at last.

“I am. And he’d be happy we have each other. Remember what we said?”

He swallowed, but nodded. “I’m yours, as you’re mine. And that’s all that matters.”

“That’s all that matters,” she agreed with a smile and went to kiss him.


End file.
